


Partition

by thelastgleekbender



Series: Puckcedes-BEYONCÉ [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastgleekbender/pseuds/thelastgleekbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 5 of the Puckcedes-BEYONCE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist story ever containing any sex thats not implied sooo it probably sucks and is really awkward so go easy on me lol. The song is above for all of you who haven’t heard it.
> 
> the plot is pretty simple. Basically Puck and Mercedes are off to a party in a limo and find that they both cant resist the thick sexual tension.

.

 

“Mercedes hurry up; the limo will be here in any minute!” Puck called up the stairs as he looked at his watch. They were headed to Kurt and Blaine’s “Grand Anniversary Party” that was supposed to be “red carpet themed” meaning all the guest were meant to dress up as if they were going on the red carpet. Sure he thought it was unnecessarily extravagant, but Puck loved his friends and Mercedes had her heart set on going so he figured he push through it. He was dressed in a nice form fitting dark blue suit with a light blue button up shirt with the top button open to go for a more relaxed look. He had a designed tie with various shades of blues and grays with a matching pocket square to compliment the pattern. While he had cut his hair a few weeks ago during his time in chemotherapy, it has started to grow back and he hoped soon it will returned to the length he thought he looked best in. Hey he might even bring the Mohawk back.

“Give me a second!” Mercedes called down. He let out a loud sigh of annoyance. Just then there was a beep outside signaling the arrival of the limo.

“See Mercedes, the limo is here! Look I know you’re a perfectionist when it comes to clothes but I’m sure you look-“ Just then his voice got caught in his throat as he looked up to Mercedes standing there at the top of the stairs. She was wearing an elegant gold strapless dress that had beading outlining the top of the dress as well as around the waist. There was a long slit that came all the way up ¾ of her thigh. She had her hair down but it was curled to give it a little body.

“Damn…” he said breathless.

“So are we going or are you just going to stand there starring at me?” she chuckled walking past her fiancé to grab her purse slinging her jacket over her arm. Puck finally snapped out of it and turned to grab his jacket as well.

“Well to be honest I’d rather blow off this thing and see how fast I can get you out of that dress…” he said as he came up behind her, reaching out to grab her waist. Mercedes quickly maneuvered out of his grasp.

“Whoa, down boy. We have a party to get to and many adoring fans to greet” she said as dramatically and snobbish as possible.

“You mean our friends?”

“Same thing.” She laughed as they walked out to the awaiting limo.

 

 

The limo was pretty standard with enough room for about 5 people in the back with a mini ice chest that would usually carry champagne if it was more than a 15 minute ride. They sat down as the car pulled off and Mercedes cuddled up to puck.

“Leave it to Kurt and Blaine to have a party that requires dressing up and taking a fancy limo.” Puck said as he got more comfortable in the seat.

“It’s nice though. It’s nice to ride around like this.” Mercedes said as she looked around the cozy space.

“What do you mean? You were just in a limo last week on your tour.” Puck said as he pulled out his phone to check a message.

“Yeah but you weren’t there” she said pulling his face towards hers and capturing his lips in a light kiss. As he pulled away, they stared at each other in the eyes. Something in the atmosphere had changed. Each of them could feel it. No words were said as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. He glanced down to Mercedes’ lips and knew he couldn’t take it anymore. “You know-“ she was immediately cut off when he all but dove on top of her in a deep kiss that she returned with the same amount of eagerness. He instantly moved on to Mercedes pinning her to the seat as they continued to kiss. Puck moved his hand cupping one of her breast, causing her to release a light moan. He took that opportunity to roll his tongue into her mouth. Usually when they were together it was slow and passionate; but this was different. This was rough. This was desperate. This was nips, tongues and teeth and they both were enjoying every second of it. Puck moved here hair to the side, exposing her neck, where he instantly latched on to it sucking an nibbling so hard that it would leave a bruise that he knew she’d be pissed to show up with. But at this point, he didn’t care. Mercedes kept turning her head allowing more and more of her neck to be exposed as she ran her hands up and down her fiancé’s back, which once held his now discarded jacket. Just then they felt the car jolt slight and Puck looked up and he noticed the eyes of the limo driver in the rearview mirror. He sat up earning a grown of confusion and annoyance from Mercedes as she pulled on his tie in an attempt to bring him back down. Before he gave in to her tugging he made sure to push the button to close the partition between them and the driver.

“Sorry no free shows.” Puck said with a smirk as the small window closed seeing the slight disappointment in the driver’s eyes. That smirk quickly turned into a surprised groan as he felt Mercedes rub the now obvious bulge in his pants. He was pushed down on to the seat as Mercedes moved in between his legs. Sure there was a lot of maneuvering between the small space and her dress; but that didn’t matter. They both knew what they wanted.

“How much time do you think we have?” she asked as she undid his pants.

“Umm…10 minutes maybe” he said as he mentally calculated the time.

“Well I guess we better hurry up then” Mercedes smirked. Before Puck could even respond Mercedes took him in her mouth.

“Shit!” Puck hissed as he threw his head back against the seat. He instinctively wanted to grab on to her head for support but he knew better after he tugged on her hair the first time she blew him as it lead to a lot of yelling and him sexually frustrated. So he just settled on grabbing on to the seats as she bobbed up and down. Many people would be surprised at Mercedes’ skill based on her usual calm, collected and “prudish” behavior but over time she had mastered the craft and knows each stroke, rub and flick of the tongue that will drive him crazy. Puck made her pull off and pushed her until she was on her back. He groaned when he looked down and noticed that she already had 3 fingers in herself as he laid her down. Knowing they were quickly running out of time, he settled between her legs, lifting her dress. They locked eyes as he slowly pushed in; both groaning at the feeling.

**{At the Party}**

“Hey guys!” Mike called out as he and Quinn walked over to their friends.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite oddity of a couple Fabang” Santana quipped as she hugged the pair followed by her girlfriend Brittany doing the same.

“So who’s here already?” Quinn asked looking around.

Artie rolled up to answer her question. “Well Kurt and Blaine are here obviously. Sam & his girlfriend are talking with Tina and Kitty; Rory & Sugar are messing around with the chocolate fountain; Ryder and Unique are out on the terrace somewhere; Rachel is talking with Marley and Jake and…” he looked around “ That’s all the people I can see. The only people I know who aren’t here are Puck and Mercedes.

“Oh god” Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile.

“What?”

“Between Mercedes’ slow pace getting dress”

“And Puck’s procrastination” Mike chimed in

“Who knows when they’ll get here” Quinn finished leaning into her boyfriend’s arm.

“Well considering that they sent limos to picked us all up, which I still don’t understand how they could afford that by the way, they can’t be too late” Santana said

“Plus Mercedes likes to make and entrance to show off her dress and hair”….

**{Limo}**

Mercedes dress was smashed in between their bodies as Puck ran his hands through her hair. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer as he roughly thrust into her.

 

“Mer-Mer-cedes…I-I-I’m about to…” Puck painted as he felt that familiar warm coiling in his stomach.

“M-me-me too” she stuttered out with her eyes shut tightly. They both cried out as they reached their climaxes seeing white as pleasure washed over them. They both sat there ridding out their orgasms; foreheads pressed together.

“ as much as I would love to stay like this with you…I’m pretty sure we have like 2 minutes until we get to the party. So we probably should get dressed” Puck said. She leaned back and looked around at the mess and felt her now partially messed up hair.

“Yeah we probably should” she chuckled. They both scrambled to grab all their discarded clothes and threw them on as quickly as possible, bumping into each other multiple times.

“You know this is all your entire fault right?” Puck said butting his jacket.

“And how is that?”

“You just had to look so good”… he leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. “And smell so good” he kissed her neck.

“Hey hey hey, stop” she laughed as she pushed him off earning a groan from him. “I think we had enough of that for right now.”

There was a knock on the partition that they knew meant that they arrived at the party. They both looked each other over and decided that they looked good…enough…to be seen in public. The driver opened the side door and they stepped out.

“Just play it cool and I’m sure no one will notice” Puck said as he grabbed her hand and they walk down the red carpet to the other partiers.

“Hey look who finally made it!” they looked over to see Sam jogging over to them. He fist bumped Puck before turning to Mercedes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Mercedes my lady; you look beautiful as always”

“Why thank you Mr. Evans” She jokingly curtsied, noticing how her legs buckled slightly, still weak from her limo adventures.

“Hey man, you gotta come meet Ashley” Sam dragged Puck away. “Dude is your jacket inside out?”…

Mercedes sighed and adjusted he dressed one more time before she noticed two of her best friends walking up.

“’ Quinn, Unique!” leaned in to hug her friends.

“Girl that outfit is everything” Unique said in her usually dramatic matter.

“Thanks boo” she smiled before she noticed Quinn just staring at her. “What?” she asked looked at herself self consciously.

“Oh nothing… I was just thinking how great outfit goes with that big ass hickey on your neck” Quinn pointed out with a smirk. Mercedes instinctively covered her neck with her hand.

“Well…”

“Or how your gown has all these wrinkles in it that I know you would never leave the house with” Unique threw in, looking Mercedes up and down. “Plus that interesting stain on the bottom.” Mercedes look down at the stain, mentally cursing because not only is it incredibly awkward and admittedly gross, but now she was definitely going to have to get it dry cleaned.

“Well you see what had happened was…” she started

“Oh trust, you will be tell us what ‘had happened was” Quinn said as she and Unique each linked arms with Mercedes pulling her towards one the side rooms.

“Yo Brittana!” Unique called over to the ladies “Come over here, we got some tea to spill”. Mercedes groaned and rolled her eyes. She hated her friends so much....


End file.
